


Will Solace One-Shot

by damnbrougotthewholesquadlaughing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, One Shot, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbrougotthewholesquadlaughing/pseuds/damnbrougotthewholesquadlaughing
Summary: Will has been overworking himself at the infirmary, so Kayla and Austin decide he needs a break. Will doesn't want to feel useless so he decides to show the new camper (who is just an oc, but don't worry she doesn't really affect the story that much) around.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 34





	Will Solace One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first solangelo fic ever, and my first fic on here so.... yeah! I hope you guys like it, cause I had absolutely no idea of what was going on.

Will Solace stood just outside of the Big House, a new camper had just arrived that morning and he was supposed to show them around. It only had been a few hours but he missed the infirmary already, Kayla and Austin made sure he couldn’t get within a ten feet radius of the building unless things got out of hand, which they had assured him, wouldn’t. 

Will knew his siblings were only trying to help, “You’re overworking yourself, Will! Take a break, you need it,” they had said and proceeded to kick him out of his own infirmary. He didn’t overwork himself though, he only did what he was supposed to. Okay, maybe he has been overworking himself lately. Just a little bit. But only because he couldn’t really be helpful in any other way, it’s not like he was as good at archery as the rest of his siblings, or like he could entertain campers with his non-existing musical talents. He was only a healer, so he made sure to be the best healer at camp. So maybe, yeah, he did “overwork” himself, but helping people made him feel alive, it made him happy, it reminded him he did have a purpose.

Standing there looking up towards the sky, Will was so lost in his train of thoughts he didn’t even notice the small girl with a backpack walking up to him.

“Hello,” Will jumped a little at that, he looked down at the small girl and remembered he was supposed to show her around.

“Oh! Hi, What’s your name?” 

“I’m Daniella, (duh-nee-EH-lah) but you can call me Dani. (DUH-nee)”

”Well, I’m Will, head counselor of cabin 7. I’ll be showing you around camp,” He told her and she smiled and nodded in return. He took a moment to look at her, she looked young, maybe eleven or twelve. Her hair was a dark dirty blonde put up in two messy braids that fell on her shoulders, she had a pretty dark tan as if that was the natural color to her skin. Well, Will always considered himself tan, but tan as in, “sun-kissed skin” tan or “white” tan, she looked more… natural.

“So… where do we start?”

“Right! Here, follow me,” He took her to see the volleyball courts, then arts and crafts and the cabins where he explained what each one represented and who each belongs to. Next up was the infirmary but he decided no to spend too much time there so he went to the next place on his list, the arena.  
There weren’t any classes going on, but they found Percy and Nico sparing when they got there.

“Woah… are they real swords?” Will hadn’t noticed before but there was a slight accent to her voice, in fact, it was very similar to Paolo’s.

“Uh, yeah.”

“That is not dangerous?”

“Yeah, it is, but when you are a demigod you kinda have to learn how to defend yourself properly,” She only shrugged but kept looking at them with a newfound interest. “That is Nico di Angelo, and that,” he pointed at Percy “is Percy Jackson. Them and this girl named Thalia are the only greek children of the Big Three.”

“Big Three?”

“Yeah, you know, three most powerful gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades,” He looked at her, she seemed to understand so he went on “Well they weren’t supposed to have children, there was this whole pact because of a prophecy, their children are too powerful. They all have cool powers and stuff.”

“Huh,” She looked up at him, “Who’s your god mom or dad?”

“Apollo.” 

“Do you have any ‘cool powers and stuff’ too?”

He shrugged, “I can heal people, that’s always helpful. I can also glow in the dark and curse people to speak in only rhymes for a while, but that’s pretty much it.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m talking to plants.”

“Huh?”

“They don’t really talk to me, it’s just a feeling I get. Like they are trying to communicate with me.”

“You’re probably a child of Demeter then, don’t worry about too much I’m sure you’ll get claimed soon,” She gave him yet another awkward nod and they fell silent. Just as Will was about to announce their next stop they heard a scream and a grunt. 

“DI ANGELO!”

Will looked at the arena only to see Percy bleeding on the floor and a very angry Nico scowling at him. He ran towards them to help and Dani followed behind him.

“What happened? Why are you bleeding so much? Percy are you okay? Well I know you’re not, here, on a scale from one to ten how would you rate your pain?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine! Hey, Nico what was the for?” Percy yelled and then proceeded to… laugh?

“Wait, Nico did this? Why are you laughing? Stop laughing.”

“Try me, Jackson! Test me again and just see what I’ll do next!” Nico answered him, he tried to suppress a smile but ended up laughing as well.  
Will huffed, “Seriously your jokes are getting out of hand.”

Nico rolled his eyes but smiled, “Hey, I only did it because I knew you were here!” Will shook his head and kneeled beside Percy.

“Today is actually my ‘break day’ as Austin and Kayla like calling it. I’m not supposed to work today cause apparently, I’ve been,” Will made air quotes, “Overworking myself” he says in a mocking tone. Nico and Percy look at each other.

“I haven’t seen you all week… aside from lunch and dinner of course” Nico finally admits.

“Yeah, and every time I’ve been in the infirmary, you were there too. And I made quite a few visits…” Percy adds.

“Yes! What’s up with that? You broke both of your legs on separate days in the same week-”

“How do you break your legs that many times?” Will had forgotten about Dani, but now all the attention was on her.

“Who is she?” 

Will looks up at Nico from where he has kneeled on the floor next to Percy to inspect his wound, “Uh, she’s a new camper, Dani. I was supposed to be showing her around,” Dani waved at the boys who waved back at her, “I just need to heal Percy and then we’ll be off again.”   
He put his hands over the wound and sang a few rhythms to Apollo, soon his hands started to glow, and Percy’s wound was healed. Will felt a little woozy as if he’d lost a lot of blood, Percy and Nico seemed to notice and directed him to sit down.

“Are you fine?” Dani looked a little worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m working on my powers.”

Percy offered him a cold water bottle, “Here man, you can have it.”

“Thanks.” 

Nico sat next to him and said, “So you have been overworking yourself! Seriously that wasn’t such a serious wound, it shouldn’t have taken so much of your energy.”

“What? Are you worried?” Will beamed at him, and as usual, due to being an Apollo camper, the arena seemed to brighten a little bit. Nico rolled his eyes, and Will kissed his sweaty cheek immediately regretting his decision and gaging.

“Ew! Stop that!” Nico complained while he rubbed his cheek excessively. Percy who was silently watching them snickered and shook his head.

“You need to take a shower, dark lord!”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” He stood up, “See you at dinner?”

“I’ll be there. And Nico, no shadow travel!”

“You’re no fun, Sunshine.” Was the last thing he said before pecking Will’s lips and melting into shadows.

“Ugh.”

Percy laughed and helped Will get to his feet, “Here, I have to meet up with Annabeth before dinner, but I’ll help you finish your tour.”   
Dani had a look of excitement on her face, “What’s it like being a child of the Big Three?”   
Percy laughed and started on his very long life story. Will followed behind and decided that maybe he did need a break after all.


End file.
